Pecry Chance to get Annabeth
by Jacob Taz
Summary: Percy tries to ask Annabeth out but he keep getting interrupted will he ever get to ask her out and keep her his
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

I was walking toward the love of my life Annabeth Chase. We have been friends like forever and I couldn't see myself with anyone else. So there I was walking like my life depended on (well love life at less)

So I walk even faster so fast I almost bump into her. (Yeah that would suck)

"Sup seaweed brain" She said with a smile that melted every logically thing in my brain.

"Um um um um hey" (stupid, stupid, stupid) See I told you melted

"Well if you are with your um can we hurry up I have thing to do"

"What yeah I just wanted to ask you something or you're too busy"

"Oh….. I can make some time" she said with a blush

"I was wondering if you wan-"

"ANNABETH" I heard a voice call I mentally face palm myself

"WHAT!' she screamed toward the voice that belonged to Leo Valdez

"I did your help" Leo screamed

"I got to go talk to you later Kay"

"Kay "was all I could say before she run off (must kill Leo) was all I could think about.

**Annabeth POV**

This better be good if I'm right( which I'm usually am) Percy was about to ask me out but no Leo had to call me right then and there gggggrrrrr I really hate that kid sometimes.

"What do you want Leo" I screamed as I walk into the forge where he was working.

"Can you hand me that ranch it too far" Leo said with a smirk I just look at him grab the ranch and start beating him with it. 10 min later

"Don't ever do that again or this ranch is going up your-"

"Hi Annabeth" My best friend Thalia said walking in look like she always does in punk out clothes

"Hey thals" I said how it going

"It going good Annie "she said with a smirk "just came here to make sure you didn't kill Leo, Percy told me" she said after she saw my confused face

"Oh thank, speaking of Percy I got to go find him any way cya around" I said before I left

**Ok if u like leave a review **

**Leo-"why would they"**

**Annabeth- "shut up Leo before I hurt you again"**

**Leo" shutting up counties star"**

"**I didn't tell them my name yet whatever stays bright**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I bet you all hate me .I know I haven't updated in what 4 months so yeah I'm sorry I just got really lazy ( school work include) so yeah now I have nothing so, I say lets finish this . Also I'm sorry to say but there only going to be 5 more chapters of this story and I'm going to switch to Xiollin Showdown or El Tigre or Danny Phantom anything but this, I'm just taking a break on everything Percy Jackson because of Mark of Athena the ending got me so yeah lets get on with the story.**

**Oh yeah-**

"**StarStruck" Annabeth said**

"**Yes" **

"**Get on with it"**

"**You just want to kiss Percy" Leo said **

"**Don't make me hit you" She said**

"**Sorry" **

**Any way… I don't own Percy Jackson so let's go**

Percy P.o.v

After Leo call for Annabeth I walk back to my cabin and completely fell down on my bed not realizing that it was unusually clean and something was there right above me staring at me with one big old eye.

"Ahh" I screamed jumping off the bed reaching in my pocket for Riptide until I realized that it was only Tyson.

"Don't do that" I screamed at him calming down my demi-god instincts.

"Sorry brother I was only trying to surprise you" He said his big eye watering. I didn't want Tyson crying cause of my bad mood.

"It's okay Tyson I just have a lot on my mind" I said looking down at my shoes.

"What troubles you brother" He said with true concerned

"I feel like it will take a lifetime and two to get the girl I love" I said falling back on the bed.

"Than do what you always do, fight and fight to get her and keep her" Tyson said and I look up not knowing my little bro was so wise.

"Thank you wise one" I said getting up to leave

"Don't thank me thank Rachael" He said but I was already out the door rushing to find Annabeth.

Annabeth P.O.V

After I got out of Leo's armory I start walking toward the beach, I was tired and I was pretty sure that Percy would show up eventually so I walk there and sat down thinking about my life pretty much I had a best friend ; two actually one became crazy and the other I barely see. Percy is actually my only best friend (besides Grover but he's more Percy's best friend) I just don't know if I go out with Percy and we break-up our relationship would be destroyed I just don't know. I couldn't help myself I just started to cry because I didn't know, I was crying so hard I didn't hear Percy come out behind me.

"Annabeth…" Percy said coming to stand in front of me.

_Oh Gods_ I thought _He's saw me crying_.

"Yes" I said wiping away tears and fixing myself up a little bit.

"What's the matter" He said crouching so his face was inches from mine.

"Thinking about…..things" I said not wanting to say the real reason.

"You know you can tell me anything" He said wiping away some tears off my face. _Oh gods why does he have to be so right_.

I burst into more tears.

"I know Percy but that why I'm crying you been my best friend and if we go out and break up everything would be ruin". Percy just looks at me.

"You want to go out with me" He said and I push him and he laugh.

"Yes Seaweed Brain I do" I said grinning.

"Than I will fight everything to keep you" he said

"Percy…." I said and without thinking I kissed him.

After a while I broke the kissed "So now I'm your Girlfriend"

"Yeah so …" He said as he throws me into the water jumping in after me.

"PERCY!" I Screamed


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who back, back again; guess who back, back again, Taz is back, back again**

"**You lonely child" Luke said**

**Shut the **_**beep**_** up ok let get on with the story before I kill Luke**

"**If you all should know that lonely child doesn't own Percy Jackson"**

Chapter 3

**Luke P.O.V**

If I had known that my death would cause Annabeth to leave me for the stupid sea boy I would have ask Knons to pick me out of time sooner but I really don't can't complain. I been back in the mortal world for no more than a day and already little Annie has got together with a boy that fight because his daddy said so. This simply can't do I say smirking to myself.

**Percy P.O.V**

It been 2 weeks sense me and Annabeth started dating I swear it been paradise. We went on 2 dates already first we went to the park for a picnic in time square (Taz Note: If you find anything wrong with my fact about NY or NYC please tell me nicely) on our second date we went to a fancy dinner at some place I couldn't remember. Today I was hanging out with Jason, Frank, Grover, and Leo. Tyson left already so he wasn't there. Me and the guys where in my cabin I took good care of it after Tyson left so it was remotely clean but no one really did mind the mess that was there.

"So how the star couple" Jason said

"I'll tell you if you tell me" Everyone has seen Jason and Piper show a lot more PDA than any other couple on camp.

"I ask you first" Jason growl

"I'm the host"

"I'm the guest"

"Just tell us Perc" Grover incepted me and Jason usual "friendly" agreement. I look around thinking of something anything to help me from spilling my social life.

"HELP" Suddenly a scream broke through every one thought.

"Let's go" I said secretly happy that the conversation was stop. I grab Riptide out my pocket and rip the top off the ballpoint pen suddenly becoming a full length sword. Jason got his golden pen that transform to his new sword that Hera/Juno gave him (I like stuff that transform you see how in a min) Leo clicked a button on his belt and it transform to his magical tool belt that he upgraded so he could pull out magical weapons. Frank simply made his hands turn to claws. Grover grabs his reed pipes from his back pocket. Once we were all suit up we ran out to see that not only was there a monster in the camp but a Golden eye drakon. The drakon was just standing there in the middle on the camp until it saw me and I knew it only came for me.

"Guys I want you to make sure ever on is safe and far away from the drakon" I said quietly.

"What are you goanna do" Frank said slowly turning from just claws to a full bear (I don't why I choose bear.

"Then let me come" Grover said staring at me like it wasn't an agreement.

"Fine" I said and I put my plan in motion and throw my sword at the drankon its eyes looking very much piss.

"Your right that was very stupid" Leo quirked

"GO" I shouted turning around and stated to run for my life with Grover behind mumbling something about stupid best friend. We were running to the beach closer to water when we were there I turn around to face the drakon who magical grew wings.

"Oh for Pan Sake" Grover groaned when he saw the wings. The drakon flew into the sky taking me with him.

"Percy!" Grover yelled standing there not really knowing what to do

You all know that I have really stupid idea well I been working on a new move with water so I decided to try it out but it was more of a suicide move than offense

"Grover tell Annabeth I love her" Than I brought the water up in the air then made the water look like hands then I changed the water to look like spikes and I froze the water and with the blink of my eye the spike clasped me and the Drakon.

**Grover P.O.V **

When I saw the spike go through Percy and the Drakon I was filled with sadness until I saw the Drakon get up and fly toward me. It land and turn to a boy, a boy with blonde hair and a scar under his eye.

"Luke!" I screamed fallen to my goat legs

"I want you to tell Annie a message"

"What" I choked out

"Tell her Percy never love her or-"

"Never" I yell again I would obey my friend last wish

"You didn't let me finish or I kill ever demi-god here and you're beautiful Juniper

"You wouldn't dare" I said looking to see if he was buffing

"If I can transform into a Drakon I most certainly can" With that he disappear into the shadows. Once he was gone I fell to the ground sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Laboring mercy your chick she so thirsty I'm in that two seat labo with your girl try to jerk me**

"**It be the weeping and moaning and nashing of the teeth". Percy said**

**Ok on with the story OC will come in this chapter. I don't own PJ or HoO**

**Annabeth POV**

You want to know where I was when Percy was killed I was chilling with Hazel, Rachel, Piper, Juniper, and Thaila. We where all in Rachel's little cave because it was the neatest and she had no other roommates. I can't even remember what we where talking about I just remember Drew running and Screaming that a Drakon was chasing Percy and I run out without a thought. I ran following the giant footprint which lead to the beach where Grover on the ground sobbing.

"Grover where is Percy" I asked nervously. He look up with hateful tears

" He dead its all your fault he never loved you and he felt he had to sacrifice his life fighting the Drakon then tell you himself" Grover got up and ran past the pine tree with the Golden fleece leaving me crying and demi-gods trying to find Percy body.

**Percy P.O.V**

I woke up with a start opening my eyes to see that I was in a dark room. I was first confused how I end up here then it all came back to me. After I almost killed myself I fell in the water but instead of floating or drifting I fell through a portal where two kids where staring down at me then I passed out. I tried to get up but there was so much pain that I fell back.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" I girls voice came out of the darkness and I spun around despite the pain and growled an inhuman growl. I closed my mouth in surprise

"Hey Taz what demon animal you put in him" The girl asked. Now that she was out the dark I could she was a pretty almost beautiful girl with chocolate skin, and eyes and an almost blond brown hair.

"It was the shark Demon Razz" Taz said stepping into the room. This kid was muscular with darker skin tone then the girl and had black eyes with a gold tint to them he had short black hair so I knew they weren't related. "Why do you ask" he asked the girl

"He just growl like an animal" She said flipping her hair and glaring at me

"You tend to make people do that Julie" Taz joked causing Julie to stick her tongue at him.

"Where I'm I" I asked causing both of them to look at me then at each other

"You're in the void" Julie said mater-the-fact

"Which is" I asked

"A space between worlds and universes" Taz said stepping in

"What does that mean" I asked

"It means we got a lot of explaining to do" Julie said

**Taz P.O.V**

In the hours that past we explain that worlds and universes had gateway that could be made. We also explain that there where demons that have good hearts but a lot of pain, guilt and sorrow that turns them to demons but instead of hurting the pure they fight other demons. We also told him that for the full extended of their power they must be fused with anything that has a good heart that could take the pain from the demons. He took it really well.

"WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Percy yelled. Pacing the room while me and Julie where on the ground waiting. "So you're saying I have a shark demon named Razz in me just great" he said flopping in the bed.

"It could be worst you could have a demon name Taz who is the devil's spawn has the power over all elements the shadows or darkness and the power pure energy or light and power over the stars. Julie said pointing toward me.

"But isn't your name Taz" Percy asked confused

"No it is Alex but I like Taz better" I said  
"Anyway what do I do now" He asked

'We train" Julie said getting up shaking her beautiful hair

"Why"

"Knons is back and he gave Luke the power of blood" I said also getting up

"What does blood do" Percy asked getting up

"Anything he want its Demon blood" I said

"Was he the Drakon" Percy asked horror dawning on his face "But I killed him"

"No you didn't he got up flew to Grover an told him to tell Annabeth that you never loved her or he killed all demi-gods and Juniper" Julie said

"What do I need to learn" Percy asked cold anger on his face

"How to control Razz"

**Luke P.O.V**

You got to love chaos so now I got to do is get Annie to love me than I can destroy this pateic camp and the Gods will have no more minors to do their bidding for. it will be great. _Twitch Twitch Twitch _ Just great.

**So every thing Is falling into place I got to go I love my life as Taz**

******_**TAZ**_**** Keep spinning **


	5. Chapter 5

**Snap back Realty oh there goes Gravity oh he so mad go back to his mobile home where he doesn't even know his own daughter You better lose yourself in the moment you want it you better never let it go. .**

"**My love life better get good around that time" Annabeth**

**Oh it will Annie I don't own PJ or HoO Begin**

**Annabeth P.o.V**

A week past of morning the whole camp became depressed Chiron doesn't even come down from the big house anymore. When kids come to get prophecy from Rachael she gives the Prophecy than yell at them to leave. Jason and Piper always come by and say how sorry they are. Leo is always in his workshop. Frank is always at the shooting range. Hazel is always at the Horse riding range. Grover is still missing and Juniper cries everyday. Me I'm always in Percy Room.

"You need to move on "Hazel once told me.

"He wasn't worth it" Piper

"Grover lied" Rachael said causing me to look up.

"How do you know" I snap

"You should have seen his face when his was around you." Thaila said

"Whatever he dead and I'm done" I said getting up leaving the cabin and bumping into a blonde head kid.

"Sorry" I said blushing

"No prom just walking around kind of new been here a week still take it in" He said

"I could give you a tour" I said the really knowing what I was saying

"Sure name Lucian"

"Annabeth"

"What a beautiful name"

**1 week later**

I was kissing Lucian like their never was a Percy

"I love you Lucian" I said

"I love you and my name not Lucian" Lucian said with a grin

"What" I said stepping back

"Name Luke" He said his eyes turning gold" And you are now my Queen"

I heard my self say yes but I was no longer there I was falling.

**Percy P.O.V**

The next 2 week went by in a flash Taz said that because I already have control over water Razz just gave me a few upgrade. Like all Pure Demons I can transform to Razz and I get Razz voice in my head-

_Hey mate. _Razz call out

_Shut up. _I called back sometime their annoying but Taz said that when where in real heated fight they will help no matter what and they sometime can be called our friends.

Anyway back the upgrade beside transform I get to turn my body to water and change my hands to Ice weapons kind of like sub-zero. My speed , strengthen and agility has improve so much Julie said if I really wanted to I could jump all the way to Olympus I'm defiantly using that the elevator music is so anti-climatic. Over the past 2 weeks I got to know Taz and Julie better. They come from a world where there are no gods _Anymore_ they faded away and that stand was a sole God no one know who he was but because he was the last one he decide to start over and that where Christianity came in. Over the centuries the Devil has learned to jump world so God made a team of the pure Demons because he know that no one hate the devil more than the demons that he wrongfully chose them. So now they follow him to every world trying to stop and/ or kill him.

"So what the story with Julie who the demon inside her" I asked Taz one day

"It isn't a demon it a Angel about to fall name Angelica I was sent to prevent it and she told me that they wouldn't let her help fight the Devil so I told her she could if she was inside Julie she jump at the chance." He said looking out toward Julie who was busy practice.

"What can she do" I ask still curious

"Every thing I could do all except darkness there is something there, she can also turn to Archangel" he said

"That cool and much more peaceful then us"

_You said it _I heard to voice in my head and look over at Taz and pointing at my head.

_Yeah I heard _he said in my head

_Cool telepathy _I said

_No one better be thinking about me naked_ Julie said

_Great I was just about to do it_ Taz said

_Shut up_ Julie said. I heard everyone even the Pures. Suddenly Taz Shriver

_Percy Julie time to go_ He said

_Where _I asked  
_Camp Half-blood _he said

_How are we goanna get their_

_I show you Julie _He called out

"Here" She said suddenly behind me. I jump and Taz just look at her

"Let go" He said running toward the other side of our little island.

"Why are we running" Julie ask

"Save energy" He called back

"Julie right we sure fly" I called

"Where here" He suddenly stop at an open field than change his hand to a claw and slash down opening a portal. "Ladies first" He said gesturing toward the Portal where I could see camp half-blood.

"He means you Percy" Julie Tease

"Shut up I said and I jump through the Portal.


End file.
